Like a Wilting Rose
by Spice of Life
Summary: Zigzag and Squid wonder how far their friendship will take them. ZigSquid. NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.


This story is based on the true happenings of a friend and I. A friend of whom I lost and will never find again. Unlike my tale, though, this one ends happily.  
  
Dedication—This is dedicated to all the people who have lost someone they loved, by means of death, separation, or whatever. No matter if they were a partner, friend, family member, or something else of importance. Love is never lost, but always lives on.  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, or anything affiliated with it. I do- however-unwillingly own the bottomless hole my life seems to be crumbling into.  
**  
My first slash. Yes. I am a person who I never thought would actually write one. This is my only one, as well [Sorry Lakie, soul sis! Doesn't mean I won't read yours! Okay, so I might make one just for you!]. I wouldn't be writing this one even, but I really feel I need to get this out. Flames will not be accepted, seeing as the hell consuming me is hot enough on its own.  
  
Enjoy while I wallow in my misery.  
  
...  
  
"It's hot out today." Someone—Zigzag wasn't sure who—commented. _Well no fricking duh.  
_  
"Yep." He agreed, deciding not to let however had spoken know what he thought of him. He gazed up into the hot sun, and wiped a line of sweat from his forehead. _'You got to go dig those holes...' He sung silently.  
_  
"Yo Ziggy, you feeling okay?" Squid asked him, measuring his hole. He still had about 2 more feet to dig. He looked at Zigzag's hole. "Geez, Zig. You still have like, 4 feet to dig!"  
  
Zigzag stared at Squid like he was crazy, "I'm almost done." He threw another shovel-full of dirt to his side, "See?"  
  
"Man, you_ loco_." He heard Magnet sneer, "You're way behind."  
  
"Want me to help you dig, dude?" Squid asked, even though he knew he still had his own hole to finish.  
  
Zig looked around at everyone; they were all way ahead of him. Still, he shook his head. "No, I'm good. Just a little tired, you know." '_Tired is putting it lightly'_ He thought to himself, throwing dirt over his shoulder, _'I was up all night.'  
_  
Squid started to walk back to his hole, but stopped. "You sure, man?" He asked again. Zig really looked like he was going to pass out any minute. When Zigzag began to shake his head again, Squid shrugged his shoulders and began walking back to his hole.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Ziggy acting really weird?" Squid asked X-Ray, who was digging beside him.  
  
"Yo dude, chill. Sure he's acting a little weird, but isn't he always?" X- Ray laughed a little, "He's just tired, you dig?"  
  
Squid shrugged, "I guess." Truth was, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was different about Zigzag. It was just the way he had been acting all day long. Staring into space more often then usual, taking forever to do one thing,...and Squid couldn't help but feel that he hadn't been the only one up last night.  
  
"_You've got to go dig those holes. With broken hands and withered souls, emancipated by all you know. You got to go dig those holes."_ Zigzag sung, a little louder than before.  
  
Squid smiled brightly upon hearing Zigzag's voice_. 'He's such a good singer.'_ He couldn't help but think. Drifting off into a dream world, Squid reminisced about his friendship with Zigzag. They had always been closer then most of the boys, and Zigzag had even offered Squid a home when he got out of Camp green Lake.  
  
"Water truck!" X-Ray called out, erupting Squid's thoughts. As everyone marched up to the truck, Squid stood still in his hole, a smile on his sun burnt face.  
  
"Yo Squiddly." He heard someone call distantly. A few seconds later, he felt a slap delivered to his cheek, so he automatically swatted the hand away. He came to his senses, and saw Zigzag looming in front of him. He held his hand out to help him out of his hole, and Squid accepted.  
  
Squid stared for a few minutes. Zigzag. His best friend. His only friend.  
  
_Or was he something more than that?_  
  
...  
  
_So, the 'me based' part doesn't really start yet, but it will. I expect this fic to be about 6 or so chapters, but it could possibly be more or less. It depends on if I'm up to it. Anyway, please don't forget to review! Love you all!_

_Lakie, you had better be my first reviewer [Since I wrote this for you, and since you got to read it last night!] Happy reviewing, people!_


End file.
